


Boys Like You

by PicassoWithAPencil



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, Not as angsty as normal, Not so graphic sex, Song fic, i love these two so fucking much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicassoWithAPencil/pseuds/PicassoWithAPencil
Summary: Revy sat up, still frustrated, but determined to ignore it. After all, that was one of her many talents. She was already feeling better when she sat up to look for her clothes, only to find them folded neatly at the foot of her bed.Who the fuck-Her heart stopped.No.No, she didn’t.How could this happen? How could she have let this happen? She was just reaching for her underwear when she heard his voice. His soft, gentle voice.“You’re awake,” Rock whispered.
Relationships: Rebecca "Revy" Lee/Okajima "Rock" Rokuro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Boys Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this, it was the best. This is my second fic for this two and they’re my absolute favorite. I really wanted to write a morning after fic because there seriously needs to be more of these haha. 
> 
> This is based off the song “Boys Like You” by Anna Clendening so some of the lyrics are interspersed in there. The term “never-kissed kiss” is from a lesbian romance novel called “Pages For You” by Sylvia Brownrigg and I sooo recommend it.
> 
> I hope this isn’t too OOC and I also hope everyone else is doing well/staying safe right now. Kudos and comments loved and wanted!
> 
> Love, Picasso

_ Before I met you, I never felt good enough _

_ Before I met you, I’d already given up… _

_ I’m skeptical of love _

  
  


Mornings in Roanapur were notoriously hot, especially when one’s air conditioner was filled with bullet holes. When Revy woke up that morning, she was surprised to find herself completely naked, void of her usual bra and panties. She groaned, trying to remember last night.

_ We came off a wild ass job for a hundred grand, went to the Flag with drinks on Dutch, had a drinking contest with Rock and after that... _

Revy didn’t quite care that she went home with some stranger, and she usually didn’t. A quick fuck was a quick fuck, nothing else to it. Whoever it was was a notch on her bedpost, even though she never prided herself on them, or even kept track of the numbers. Last night was the same as any other night.

Except for one thing. 

Revy felt different, and she didn’t like it. Yeah, she usually got off on some cocksucker to tie her over until the next one, and yeah, it was in her thought process that sex didn’t matter beyond the fact that it satisfied a need she wished didn’t exist. It didn’t mean to shit to her since she was twelve and hadn’t meant shit since.

But she felt  _ different _ , like she actually wanted to do it again, like it was the only thing she wanted to do again. The redhead actually felt satisfied for once, relieved might even be a better word. 

Revy had never been much of a reader. She didn’t have the time or the desire to do so. But she did remember that one time she’d gone to the Rip Off Church after a bad job just to pick a fight with Eda and the nun had thrown a book from one of the shelves at her head in anger.

Revy thought it was pretty fucking funny until she woke up the next day in one of the pews with the thing smashed over her face. The redhead had been significantly bored lately, so she took it with her. She only read the first chapter until she stuffed it in the back of one of her drawers; it was a shitty romance novel.

But one sentence never left her, and she didn’t know why.

_ The never-kissed kiss. _

And now it was coming back to her and she fucking hated it. Revy wasn’t a virgin, not by any means, but she  _ felt  _ like she had been before last night. Fucking hell, it felt like she’d just had her first  _ kiss. _

_ Goddamn that stupid ass never-kissed kiss. It fucking belongs to me now, not some shitty character. _

Revy sat up, still frustrated, but determined to ignore it. After all, that was one of her many talents. She was already feeling better when she sat up to look for her clothes, only to find them folded neatly at the foot of her bed.

_ Who the fuck- _

Her heart stopped.

_ No.  _

_ No, she didn’t. _

How could this happen? How could she have  _ let  _ this happen? She was just reaching for her underwear when she heard  _ his  _ voice. His soft, gentle voice.

“You’re awake,” Rock whispered. Revy slowly turned her head to look at him. The stupid jackass was leaning against the wall, adjusting that stupid,  _ stupid  _ tie. She narrowed her eyes at him. “And why are  _ you  _ still here?”

He blinked in surprise. “Why wouldn’t I be?” The redhead scoffed at him. “I don’t know, asshat, because that’s not how a one-night stand works.” Rock cocked his head like a confused puppy, and Revy  _ hated, hated,  _ that she wanted to smile.

“I know.” Revy rolled her eyes as she slipped her bra on. “And what would you know about a one night stand, Rocky baby?” He pushed himself away from the wall, looking a little frustrated. “Well, I-“

A beeping noise from downstairs interrupted him. “Oh, I’ll be right back.” He rushed out the door, actually tripping over his own fucking foot. The minute he was gone, Revy allowed herself to collapse back on her pillow.

_ I fucked Rock. _

_ I  _ actually  _ fucked Rock. _

_ And it bothers me that I want to do it again, fuck me, fuck him! _

She was still thinking when he came back with a wonderful smelling plate of...bacon and eggs? And a cup of coffee?

_ What the hell? _

He looked at her and his face paled at her “I’ll fucking cut your balls off and feed them to a street dog” face. “What are you doing?” Rock blinked. “I-I made breakfast.”

“You went through my fucking fridge?”

_ There was nothing in my fridge, how- _

“N-No I went to the store in front of the docks,” he stammered. “I don’t know, I guess I just thought you might be hungry.” Revy frowned. “You could have just picked something up, you didn’t have to cook it, asshole.”

Rock glared at her. “I was trying to be nice, Revy.” 

Revy couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “Oh yes, Rock, we all know how  _ nice  _ you are.” He stood up in anger, and Revy suddenly realized that she didn’t like him that way. It wasn’t normal, and Revy knew that she, herself, wasn’t normal in the least, but she wanted  _ him  _ to be. She didn’t want to be a fuck up, but she was, and the fact that she screwed Rock last night only proved her point.

Revy had officially left her mark on him, a permanent one. All she had hoped for from the minute she’d found out it was Rock was that he had left. If Rock had left, none of this would be happening right now and her fucking thoughts wouldn’t be skipping rope with her goddamn brain stem. If he had just  _ gone  _ they both would have forgotten this in a few days, if-

“Are you even listening to me, Revy?”

She looked up to see Rock glaring at her with those wide, dark eyes of his as he put the plate of cooling food on her bed. “What I was going to say before I went to the kitchen was that I  _ do  _ know what a fucking one-night stand is and that I know how they work.” He gulped. “I’ve mentioned Japan before, and I’ll mention it again.

“I never got married or dated a girl my parents would approve of, so I slept around to spite them. At least that’s how it was for a while.” Revy was surprised by this, although she tried not to let it show. She nearly cracked a joke before she realized that he wasn’t fucking around.

“But then I realized how fucked up that was, how unfair it was to them. So I stopped. I knew how it felt to be used by my bosses, and now I was using these women.” He sighed, his intensity dropping a few degrees. “It sticks with me to this day, and I just wanted to let you know that I’m not as  _ “nice”  _ as you want me to be, that I’m not some doctored up version of the person you think I am.”

  
  


_ When you say you want me  _

_ Is it all of me or just one part? _

  
  


“Then why did you fuck me?” Revy was surprised by the anger in  _ her  _ voice. “Why did you walk back with me from the Flag? Why did you bother to walk me in, why did you?” The redhead jumped off the bed and met him face to face, remembering their fight after the submarine incident.

“Why did you do the one thing you said you would never do again fucker?” She was trembling, and Rock was too. The air fizzed and popped between them, creating violent fireworks that would murder anyone other than them. It was good, bad, and everything in between, and Revy found herself living for it. 

Rock exhaled into her face, covering it with minty fresh toothpaste and Revy didn’t know what to say other than what she did.

“Why pick me, you idiotic cocksucker?”

Rock clearly didn’t know how to respond, and Revy was about to pull away when he grabbed her wrist.

“I didn’t fuck you, Revy.”

The redhead thought she was smarter than this, because she didn’t understand a single thing he just said. “What the hell are you talking about?”

His eyes finally relaxed, his brows withdrawn. “Revy, I made love to you, okay? I made love to you because you matter to me, because you’re  _ different,  _ because you aren’t like them.” The former businessman dared to smile at her.

“You’re you, Revy. You’re an ass, you’re completely inappropriate and you’ve tried to kill me one too many times but still…” He didn’t finish his sentence, and she saw that he couldn’t decide whether or not he was insulting her or complementing her.

But she realized something, and it scared her more than any asshole with a gun or mob leader ever could. Rock cared about her, and she couldn’t explain it to herself.

“Of course I’m different, idiot. I’m a street rat, not a secretary or some college bitch, I’m a murderer, I’m just-”

_ I’m broken. _

Rock grabbed her chin so that she was eye to eye with him again. “That’s bullshit, Revy.”

_ Fucking hell I said that out loud, didn’t I? _

“I don’t care that you’re not like them. I don’t  _ want  _ you to be like them.” He ran his hand through his hair and actually laughed a genuine, affectionate laugh. “God, Revy, don’t ever change, okay?” She scoffed as she turned away to hide her blush.

Rock walked over to the now cold food on Revy’s bed. “Do you think I made breakfast for those other women, that I folded their clothes for them? I was nice, but I never cared, okay?”

Revy looked up at him just as he lost his bravado, just as his timid manner returned and he ducked his head in embarrassment. “T-That’s just what I think, okay? Y-You know, because I do.”

The gunslinger looked at the businessman and his ridiculous tie, his flushed face, and his embarrassed expression. Normally this would be a perfect time to fuck with him, and normally she would pounce on it. But it wouldn’t feel right, not after all he’d just said.

  
  


_ I’m terrified, but I’ll never let you know _

_ Suicide, if I ever let it show  _

  
  


Revy thought about that stupid “never-kissed kiss” thing again, and realized that  _ Rock  _ was the reason she felt so different. Even she, at least before she turned twelve, shared the mentality that the majority of little girls shared; that their first time was supposed to be magical. They thought it was supposed to be this wonderful, life changing experience that would define them forever.

Revy didn’t have that luxury. Yes, she had been defined by her experience, but in a way no human being would ever want to be. After that, she had given up. It was something she knew she would never get back meaning she had no reason to dwell on it. That part of her was broken and that was all there was to it.

But last night…

Last night, Revy was a different person, a different woman with a different body. The innocence that had been gone since the day she was born, since she was twelve, had been given back to her for a few hours. Everything she deserved, he gave her.

She got her first kiss, her first time, and all from a man that she nearly shot not that long ago. Revy actually looked up at him to meet his eyes, so full of uncertainty in knowing that he’d poked the bear maybe a little too hard. 

“You mean all that,” she asked skeptically, testing the waters just to make sure. Rock blinked at her in surprise. He gaped at her like a fish until he finally shook himself awake. “Of course I do, Revy. I don’t say things that I don’t mean. You know that,” he finished with an awkward laugh.

She did know that; he proved it to them every day. Revy studied his face before she snapped her fingers and tossed her hair back. “Okay, then. Get over here you stupid asshole, front and center.” He jumped in fear. “W-What did I do?”

Revy rolled her eyes as she tried to hide the blush she knew was creeping up behind her ears. “Just do it, will you?” Rock timidly made his way over to her side, pulling at his collar. When they were face to face he stammered, “O-Okay-“

  
  


_ Everything feels just right _

_ Fall in place, we fall in line _

  
  


The redhead didn’t let him finish as she brought him in for a kiss, one he quickly returned. This time, she savored the moment now aware of what she knew, and god was it good. It was fucking incredible, and she couldn’t get enough of it. He tasted like his mint toothpaste; fresh, and sharp, it was fucking amazing.

Revy willingly gave in to him when he started to take charge, and relished in it. With the life she’d experienced, Revy fought to have control of every single aspect of her life, especially when it came to sex. It was scary, terrifying, even, to let go this way, to just let someone  _ have  _ her.

But just like before, Rock worshipped her body, knowing that she was human. After just one night, he knew her body, what made it tick. He knew that she had a sweet spot in the space underneath her knees, knew that if he tickled the nape of her neck she would laugh like she’d never laughed before.

He knew never to go straight for her center, that she liked to be teased the first round and ridden hard for the rest. He played with her inner walls before going straight for the clit. He knew it all.

Revy felt her back arch in ecstasy as she screamed his name after less than ten minutes, he was so fucking good at this. She panted as she looked up into Rock’s equally pleasured face, as if they had both gotten the same out of what was a significant moment. 

_ Eda always said find someone who knows what a goddamn clit is,  _ she remembered. She just couldn’t believe it was Rock, out of anyone in the world.

“Was that okay?”

Revy blinked, bringing herself back to the moment. She grinned at him, her canines showing from the side of her mouth. “What do you think, Rocky baby?” When he still looked unsure, she sat up and grabbed his shoulders. 

“Listen up, asshole, because I’m not saying it again and this shit goes to the grave, got it?” Rock nodded silently, sweat dripping down his brow. She let loose a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

_ Shit, this is harder than I thought. _

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had in my life, m’kay?” The former businessman looked at her in surprise, but let her continue. “And…” Revy found herself faltering. “And...and I’ve never had someone make love to me before, got it? It was good, okay? I...I liked it.”

Rock blushed and looked away. “Thanks, Revy.” He opened his mouth to speak, shut it, and then opened it again. “I like you, Revy. I do.”

Revy knew what he meant and that he was trying to be discreet with what he was getting at, and she almost smiled. But she wasn’t ready, she didn’t know if she ever would be. However, when she dared to glance at his face, she realized that Rock understood that, that he knew what she was struggling with. 

_ Goddamn. What the fuck did we do to get a guy like him? _

So she smiled, and simply said, “You know what, Rock? You’re all right.” He actually dared to smile back with a look on his face that said he was reading her right. 

Revy pulled him down again and grinned. “You wanna go again?” He stuttered in surprise. “S-Sure, but one thing.” Revy frowned in confusion. “What?”

“We’ve been having sex in your breakfast all morning.”

She grinned. “That’s what showers are for, asshole.”

He rolled his eyes, although they had a new, devilish glint to them. “You’re on.”

  
  


_ They said there’d be Boys like you _

_ Too good to be true  _

_ But for you, for you, for you, I’ll take the risk_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what did you think? Please comment!


End file.
